Yasmin
Yasmin is nicknamed Pretty Princess by her friends and is often very shy. Named for MGA Entertainment president Isaac Larian's daughter, Jasmine, she has appeared in almost all Bratz collections. Yasmin has also been produced in the Lil' Bratz, Bratz Kidz and Bratz Babyz lines. Appearance Yasmin has been produced with a variety of hair colours, ranging from a light to dark brown. She has brown eyes, and can be easily recognised by the beauty mark she has on her left cheek. She is produced with a 'tan' skin tone, as she is Hispanic. Personality Sometimes Yasmin can be a little quiet, but she is deifnitely open-minded, and always knows what's up with the latest fashion, fitness and beauty trends. Animals are her passion, and she also enjoys singing, most notably in the live-action Bratz film, and in the animated Bratz: Girlz Really Rock! feature. The following is an excerpt from Yasmin's Profile on the Bratz: Camping ''DVD, as released in 2005. : ''Love, love, love new ideas, worthwhile causes and helping the underdog. I'm very sensitive to others' feelings - and my friends say sometimes I'm a little too sensitive about myself. Sometimes I worry too much about whether I fit in... but I'm working on the self-confidence thing. Click here to see some pictures of Yasmin. Relationships Jade : TO BE EXPANDED. Cloe : TO BE EXPANDED. Sasha : TO BE EXPANDED. Eitan : TO BE EXPANDED. Dylan : TO BE EXPANDED. Cameron : TO BE EXPANDED. Koby : TO BE EXPANDED. Scott : TO BE EXPANDED. Roxxi : TO BE EXPANDED. Yasmina : TO BE EXPANDED. Doll Profile The following information is taken from the official Bratz website character profiles. : NICKNAME: PRETTY PRINCESS : It's me, Yasmin! I can spend hours mixing and matching new pieces with vintage ones! I might be shy, but I really love being on stage and singing my heart out! : FASHION PASSION '''Vintage bohemian style with tons of texture and earth tones : '''LIKES Combing the thrift store rakcs for vintage dresses and reconstructing them into new and fab pieces, writing and singing songs, being on stage, doing yoga or pilates for some relaxing exercise : MY FRIENDS SAY I'M... I might be quiet off-stage, but I'm a star when I'm in the spotlight! : FAVE COLOR Honey yellow : FAVE FOOD Pasta or anything Italian and Mediterranean : LOVE TO READ Romance novels with fairy-tale endings... I can't deal with sob stories! : LOVE TO WATCH Chick flicks : SCHOOL SUBJECT Creative writing, music : SHOPPIN' SPLURGES Vintage dresses! I seriously have waaaay too many : '''MY PERFECT DAY WOULD BE '''Getting an early start with a yummy breakfast, then checking out what's nwe at all my fave vintage boutiques : '''MY FAVE PAIR OF SHOES '''Vintage wedge heels! : '''MY QUIRKS '''I'm a shopaholic... I once shopped for 12 hours straight! Media Yasmin has been voiced by Dionne Quan and Maryke Hendrikse, and was portrayed by Nathalia Ramos in the live-action film. Category:Bratz Category:Characters